The Envelope
by Crakaboom
Summary: Sirius has a problem.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a story for the Houses Competition.**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Year: 4**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt:** **[Negative Pairing] Sirius Black/ James Potter**

 **Word Count: 890**

It was midday, and Sirius found himself walking to The Three Broomsticks, avoiding the big crowds and sitting by himself at the back table.

The waitress came over, "What can I get for you?"

"Oh, just a butterbeer and some chips, please," Sirius looked up from the place he was staring at on the table to see her walking away.

After a few moments, the waitress came back with a basket of chips and a mug of frothing butterbeer.

"Thank you," Sirius said, famished.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

After about ten more butterbeers, three baskets of chips, and £20, an envelope landed on the table in front of him, _To Sirius Black,_ was the only thing written on the outside of it.

"What do you want, James?" Sirius spat out, not looking up from the table.

"To get a drink, but since you were here, I decided to give you this letter, so that maybe you will understand why I did it," James murmured, taking a few chips and stalking away.

Sirius put five more pounds on the table and picked up the letter, walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew James would be there relatively soon, so he went ahead and opened the letter:

 _ **Dear Sirius,**_

 _ **You are probably wondering why I did the things that I did. You see, I had to. It was for the greater good.**_

 _ **The exact details of what I did may be very unclear to you, so I will enlighten you. We were walking through the halls of Hogwarts, talking amongst ourselves. We were all there: me, you, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Lily. I have been informed that you believe I acted with no reason, but I can guarantee that I had a completely reasonable explanation for what I did.**_

 _ **I "randomly" casted a reducto spell at you. Or at least, that is how you see it. What truly happened was that I was trying to hit the dangerous animal that had landed on you.**_

 _ **I hope that this will clear things up and maybe will help you forgive me.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **James**_

Sirius set the letter down as soon as James walked into the Common Room.

"Hey, so friends again?" James smiled and extended a hand towards Sirius.

Sirius smacked his hand away and practically yelled, "You are a condescending asshole that decided that it would be funny to give me a scar, laugh it off, and then thinks that it is okay if you just make up something to make it all seem better! Stay away from me!"

James' smile died and he let his hand fall to his side, "Fine then, if you won't accept that it was an accident, then I won't try to reconcile," he walked away and slammed the door to the bedroom.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Sirius sat in the Common Room for much longer than he should have, having a hard time walking into the dormitories.

When he finally did go to bed, everyone was already asleep and it was completely dark. Sirius stumbled through the room quietly, eventually reaching his own bed.

He flopped onto the soft cushions, sighing as he drifted off to sleep.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Sirius woke up the next morning with the smell of perfume in the air and a strange sensation on his face.

"Great, just what I needed," he sat up and looked at the artwork displayed upon his face in the bed-side mirror, "Note to self: Don't make people mad before you go to sleep."

He stood up, putting on his shoes and walking down to the Common Room. James was sitting there laughing with Lily, Lupin, and Peter.

"Oh, so now it is a party without Sirius? Gee thanks," Sirius shot hexes straight at James with his eyes, his glare unblinking.

"Oh, um, hey SIrius, care to join us," James stifled a laugh mid-sentence and elbowed Lupin, forcing him to stop laughing.

"What are you all laughing at?" Sirius seemed to lighten up some at the thought of a funny joke.

"Nothing you need to hear, Shaggy," James looked Sirius, one of his best friends, and called him the name that he knew that the boy standing in the doorway across the room hated most.

"What did you call me?" Sirius spat out, teeth clenched.

James smirked, "Oh nothing, just _Shaggy_."

Sirius rushed forward and transformed into a long-haired dog, snarling and snapping at the, now frightened, boy.

"Hey! No fighting in school!" a voice barked from the portrait hole.

Professor McGonagall walked toward Sirius, still in dog form, not able to hear her from his rage. She pinched his ear and he changed back, holding his ear and glaring at James.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded from the two boys.

James was the first to speak, "H-he just charged me, I didn't do anything and he just attacked me!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Sirius blurted out, not being able to say anything else, a lump in his throat preventing him from doing so.

"I see. I want to see both of you in my office after all of your classes," Professor McGonagall turned and walked out of the Common Room, heading towards a classroom down the hall.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Sirius grabbed James by the collar and said at a near whisper:

"This isn't over Prongs."


End file.
